newmarvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America (Marvel Gallery)
History Early Life When Steve was a child he was one of the smallest kids in the schoolhouse, so he was an easy target for bullies. He pulled through and didn't let them get his spirits down. When he was eighteen he started caring for orphan kids, one James Barnes, to be exact. Super-Soldier Steve enlisted in the army, but he was rejected. However, a scientist named Abraham Erskine offered him a chance in the Super-Soldier project. He accepted and he was the first test subject. He became faster, stronger, smarter, and more agile. He was placed as the leader of the Howling Commandos, where he and Peggy Carter fell in love. Before the next test subject could be used, Erskine was killed. Rogers then found a prototype and gave it to the young James Barnes, who became his sidekick, Bucky. Fighting HYDRA Cap led the Howling Commandos on several missions. At first they had great success, but on one mission Jack Fury and Travis Parker were kidnapped and drowned. When Cap learned that the Red Skull planned on bombing America, he led Logan, Peggy, and Bucky against HYDRA. Cap found the Skull arming the missile so Cap followed him onto the missile, and Bucky followed him. Over the ocean, Cap and Skull had their last battle and Cap knocked him into the ocean. Bucky came over and told Steve that the world needs Captain America more than it needs Bucky. He kicks him off and pilots the missile away. Suspended Animation Steve was put in suspended animation in the ocean, only 17 miles away from the Red Skull. He remained that way for years. Avengers When Thanos attacked the planet, seven superheroes came together to defeat him. When Black Widow, Iron Man and Thor were knocked far away they found Cap frozen in the ice. Thor melted the ice and Cap took them all down and tried to make a run for it, but he didn't know where to go. Thor used his magic powers to give Cap a memory of what happened in the year between 1942-2007 (that being the year the Avengers were founded). Cap joined them and helped to defeat Thanos. Adapting When getting comfortable with his new life, he attempted to contact his old teammates. He discovered Travis had two sons, both got married, one had a child, but he died, so the other son raised the child. He found out that Jack's son is the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He learns that Logan is still in action under the code name Wolverine. Encounter with Wolverine's X-Men Steve tracked down Wolverine and found them in Kentucky, hunting the demon Hellstrom. Cap and Wolverine reconciled and he helped them take out Hellstrom. He told them if they ever need help, they can call him. Rogue assures him that they will. Broken Heart Healed When he returned home, he decided to track down Peggy. He discovered that she got married after his "death". He decided to not even go meet her. He instead went to Nick Fury, who offered him a position on S.H.I.E.L.D. He said he might consider it, but for now he returns to the Avengers. When he returns, he is confronted by Black Widow, who comforts him and they share a kiss, falling in love. Category:Heroes Category:Marvel Gallery Category:Avengers (Marvel Gallery) Category:Super Strength Category:Time Travellers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Howling Commandos (Marvel Gallery) Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Marvel Characters